


Angel's Beast

by twyly56



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Castiel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel Makes His First Friend, Clumsy Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Castiel, Cuddly Dean Winchester, Cute Castiel, Dean Winchester Has Tentacles, Dean Winchester to the Rescue, Fledgling Castiel, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Innocent Castiel, Kid Dean Winchester, Leviathan Dean Winchester, Monster Dean Winchester, Poking, Purgatory, Reunions, Shapeshifting, Squick, Temporary Character Death, Tentacles, Young Castiel (Supernatural), boop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyly56/pseuds/twyly56
Summary: "Long before our Father created angel and man, he made the first beasts. The Leviathans.""L-Leviathans?" he stuttered. He clutched the cold mass of writhing black goo and tentacles to his chest tighter. His older brother eyed it with disdain."Personally, I found them entertaining, but Father became concerned they would eat up all His Creations. So He locked them away. Why do you think He created Purgatory?" Samael shook his head, eyes darkening. "To keep those clever, poisonous things out.""But Dean's different! He wouldn't hurt me!" Castiel protested."You named it?!"





	Angel's Beast

The dark haired angel toddled back into the Garden, giggling into his hand whenever Dean slid along his bare skin. It tickled. Dean's eyeless head was propped on his shoulder, small toothy mouth nipping lightly at his black hair, tugging at the wild curls. Castiel's face was flushed with delight by the time he made it to bushes, soft laughs escaping his lips helplessly. 

He jumped in surprise at the sight of his older brother. The blonde Archangel looked down at him in amusement, head tilted. 

"What are you doing, little one?" Samael asked. 

"I was - I was just playing with my... friend," Castiel told him with a smile. His brother's blue eyes narrowed in confusion. 

"What have you got there, Castiel?" he asked, gesturing to his tunic. The smaller angel patted at his pale clothing, feeling Dean squirm beneath his little fingers. The front of his tunic was stained with oil slick goo. But it felt nice, so he didn't mind. 

"He's my friend," Castiel said. 

An odd expression passed Samael's face. He knelt beside the little angel. His hand laid on Castiel's shoulder. 

"Little one, do you know what your 'friend' is?" Samael asked. Castiel cocked his head. Dean curled around the back of his neck, cooing softly in his ear. 

"No?" he said. 

"Long before our Father created angel and man, He made the first beasts. The Leviathans," Samael explained gently. 

"L-Leviathans?" he stuttered. He clutched the cold mass of writhing black goo and tentacles to his chest tighter. His older brother eyed it with disdain.

"Personally, I found them entertaining, but Father became concerned they would eat up all His Creations. So He locked them away. Why do you think He created Purgatory?" Samael shook his head, eyes darkening. "To keep those clever, poisonous things out."

"But Dean's different! He wouldn't hurt me!" Castiel protested.

"You named it?!" His older brother sounded aghast. 

"N-no," he answered. "He told me. His name is Dean." 

Castiel cried out when Samael grasped Dean's body and tugged at him roughly. Dean squealed in pain and tightened his grip on Castiel's waist, shrill whines and clicks emitting from his mouth. The smaller angel pushed at his brother's wrist, blue eyes wide and pleading. 

"No, please! Please, please, please, don't! Brother, please! He's my friend! Dean's my friend!" Castiel said. 

"It is a monster, Castiel! Monsters are not your friend," Samael responded tersely.

He yanked the small Leviathan off of him and threw it across the grass. Dean bounced on the soft ground before landing with an unhappy sound. The black goo bubbled and twisted, morphing into a small male form, like a fledgling without wings. His clothes were black and clean, his skin pale. A light smattering of freckles painted the bridge of his nose and apples of his cheeks. Iridescent green eyes blinked at Castiel before flicking to glare at his older brother. 

Dean hissed at Samael, inching back. His black clothing writhed and shifted, hints of his tentacles moving just beneath the surface. Castiel tugged at Samael's sleeve. 

"Please, brother! Do not kill him! Dean has done nothing wrong!" he pleaded. The Archangel sighed. 

"Little one, I am not killing him. I am merely going to return him to where he should be, as per our Father's decree," Samael replied. 

He grabbed a fistful of Dean's light hair and pulled him to his feet. The young Leviathan growled and clicked angrily at him, kicking and thrashing wildly. Castiel's heart ached when he made out a single word amongst the alien language. 

" _Cas_!" Dean screamed. " _Cas_!" His hands stretched toward him, straining desperately. 

The little angel's eyes widened in shock and horror. Dean's body melted into a mess of black oiliness and a distinctly sea creature shape, head flopping beside it. Dark goo gushed from the wound that separated it. 

"You lied. You said you would not kill him!" Castiel said. 

"Only dead monsters can go to Purgatory, Castiel." His brother's hand patted his head. "It's for the best. Now, the Leviathan cannot manipulate you." 

Castiel pushed the Archangel's hand away from him and sank to his knees beside the corpse. He cried. Tears dripped down his face for the first time in his existence. 

"He was my friend..." 


End file.
